


Insomnia

by maruyaaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AAAAAAA, Angst, M/M, Volleyball, also kinda fluffy, hella angsty, insomniac oikawa, oikawa injury, trust me all i know how to write is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruyaaya/pseuds/maruyaaya
Summary: Oikawa was used to the sleepless nights. They at least gave him the chance to practice volleyball. Iwaizumi had always been there for Oikawa, but after their loss to Karasuno, Oikawa can't help but blame himself. With university on the way, everything just grows to be too much for Oikawa. Will he crack under the pressure or will Iwaizumi help him hold himself together?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna just be a short oneshot but it somehow turned into this angsty shit

The ceiling was white and plain. The clock beside Oikawa flashed _1:32 am._ The phone in his hand glared onto his face. Yet another sleepless night. He’d been debating texting Iwaizumi, but he didn’t want to wake him up. No one he knew would be awake and he hated doing nothing, so he got out of bed. 

Oikawa was used to it at this point, the endless thoughts that ran through his head when he tried to sleep and the terrifying nightmares when he actually did sleep, it was all the norm. It wasn’t exactly healthy, but it wasn’t one of his biggest concerns. It gave him time to practice volleyball at least. 

His mom and dad weren’t home often, meaning he didn’t have to worry about waking anyone up. He picked up the small white ball in the corner of his room and threw it up, practicing a jump serve. He did about 20 of those before his mind started to wander again. Setting the ball down, he thought about what Iwaizumi was doing right now. 

He paced back and forth for a few moments, picking the ball up and placing it down over and over again, unable to keep still. Then Oikawa remembered. He remembered the game. The game they should’ve won. Before he knew it, his first hit the wall. Hard, but not hard enough. He hit it again, trying to distract himself from the pain inside. His knuckles bruised up and he relented, sitting on his bed once more. 

His mind was lost. Everything was happening at once. The walls were too blue, the ceiling was too white, the silence was too quiet and the air was too dirty. His mind was everywhere at once and the only person who could help him was Iwaizumi, but his stupid pride wouldn't let him. His phone was in his hand, damn it, but he couldn’t call Iwaizumi. 

Not after today. Not when it was Oikawa’s fault they lost. If he’d been a little faster, if he’d gotten a point earlier on, if he’d done anything to change, then maybe they would’ve won. But he didn’t. It was his fault they’d lost. His mind was circling now. 

He needed to do something, anything to get his mind off of this. But just the sight of that tiny ball in the corner of his room made him want to throw up. Every minute was going by so quickly and he could hear every tick of the clock. He had a test tomorrow, he remembered that at least, but he couldn’t find the motivation to study for it. Hell, he couldn’t even remember what class the test was in. He was going to university and if this continued, well he didn’t want to think about that.

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling each individual strand. His hand gripped the sheets of his bed as his breathing grew quicker. Why couldn’t he get that match out of his head? Why did he have to be the one to mess up and make them lose. It was times like these when the insomnia hit him the hardest. 

His breathing was fast and shallow, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His vision grew blurry, the world out of focus. He ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as he hurled up what he had previously eaten for dinner. He felt the tears pricking his eyes. He hated throwing up. It made him feel out of control. 

Everyone was probably talking about him. About how he messed up. About how they lost because of him. Everyone was judging him and rightfully so. He was clingy, annoying, and stupid. Always obsessed with his looks and volleyball. He was so vain. He didn’t know why they put up with him anymore. Probably only because he was good at volleyball. His one silver lining. And even that was nothing compared to the natural talent of the king Kageyama. 

Wiping his face, his eyes still glistened with tears. He picked up the volleyball yet another time and headed out to his driveway. He shoved his keys in his car and drove off as fast as he could. He didn’t know where he was going or why. The only thing he knew was that he was going. 

He rolled down the window, the cold air blowing in his face. It felt nice, keeping him awake as he sped along the streets. He circled the same streets multiple times, not knowing where to go. At one point, he drove up to Iwaizumi’s driveway, only to drive away in the end. He finally settled on the parking lot of a nearby shopping outlet. 

The parking lot was big and there was no one around. Oikawa pulled out his ball and practiced serves, spikes, sets, everything he could do by himself. There was no noise but the wind and the constant smack of the ball hitting the concrete ground. Oikawa’s hand grew red and his face chilled up. 

He checked his phone, _2:02 am._ It had barely been 20 minutes since he left his home yet it felt like 2 hours. Every minute ticking by as if it were the slowest movement on earth. He continued practicing, ignoring his aching arms. He knew he was overworking himself and he knew he would regret this in the morning. But for some reason, he couldn’t stop. He just continued hitting that damn ball over and over again. 

His eyes started to water up again, almost freezing in the cold air. He threw up the ball and missed a hit, his vision blinded by the tears. That’s when he broke. The ball hit the ground with a thud and so did Oikawa. He crouched down, wrapping his arms around his body. He tried to stifle his sobs, but they came out too fast. His whole body shook and he just sat on the ground for a few minutes. He slowly picked up his phone, raising it to his ear. 

“I’m so sorry. So so sorry. I just needed to call you, I’m sorry,” Oikawa sobbed into the phone, his fingers barely holding onto it. 

“It’s fine, Tooru, send me your location, I’ll come pick you up,” the voice on the other end responded. Oikawa hung up and sent his location, not moving from his spot. Not even a few minutes later, Iwaizumi’s car rolled into the parking lot.

Iwaizumi ran out to Oikawa, putting his arms around him. Oikawa cried into Iwaizumi’s embrace, his body still shaking. He hated crying in front of people. He hated looking weak. He was Tooru Oikawa after all. The great king. He wasn’t weak. 

“I’ll come back for your car tomorrow, do you wanna go to my house or yours?” Iwaizumi asked, gently helping Oikawa get off the ground. Oikawa barely moved, clinging onto Iwaizumi. He crawled into the front seat, holding Iwaizumi’s hand as he drove. 

“Yours. I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, I’m sorry for bothering you,” Oikawa repeated, trying to dry his tears although they kept coming. 

“Hey, you’re not bothering me. I’m always here for you and I don’t want your dumbass crying in parking lots in the middle of the night,” Iwaizumi responded, not taking his eyes off the round. He held Oikawa’s hand tight, the other focused on the steering wheel. The roads were empty except for the occasional car that zoomed past. 

The two were silent until they reached Iwaizumi’s house. The starry night above them twinkled and the cold air flooded their lungs through the open windows. Oikawa stared up at the navy sky, counting the stars and letting that faint light wash over him. It was refreshing. Even though it was silent, he knew he had Iwaizumi next to him and Iwaizumi could protect him. 

“You look like a mess,” Iwaizumi told Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyes were red from the crying and the bags under his eyes certainly didn’t help his look. His hair wasn’t brushed and hung at odd angles. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Oikawa apologized yet again. Iwaizumi sat down on his bed, pulling Oikawa next to him. He rubbed his eyes, still struggling to stay awake. 

“Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault,” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a hug, “I don’t care that we lost. We did our best and that’s what matters. There will be other opportunities so stop beating yourself up about it. If you keep overworking yourself like this you’re gonna Injure yourself and not be able to play volleyball. I care about you, Tooru, please take care of yourself.” 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa was only able to sob Iwaizumi’s name as he buried his face into Iwaizumi’s embrace. Iwaizumi held him tight, letting tears flow out of his eyes as well. They sat there for a few minutes, the only sound was their sobbing. Oikawa’s grip didn’t loosen until he felt Iwaizumi fall limp against his body. He shut his eyes and let himself rest, still hanging onto Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi’s breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and Oikawa felt his eyelids tugging down. He brushed Iwaizumi’s hair with his fingers and smiled, pressing a small kiss to Iwaizumi’s temple. 

“I love you, Iwa-chan.” 

-

Oikawa woke up first that day, his sleep schedule usually causing him to wake up randomly. He and Iwaizumi were still tangled together in an embrace, the remnants of their conversation last night still buzzing through the air. He lifted himself out of bed, hating you stay there any longer than he had to. 

He had about two and a half hours before school started, so he picked up his car from the parking lot he had left it in. He didn’t want to bother Iwaizumi any more than he already had. Heading back to his home, he got dressed and arrived at school with about an hour and a half to spare. 

He’d only gotten around four hours of sleep last night, but it had been the best four hours of his life. He had been free of the nightmares that usually plagued him every night. He headed to the gym, deciding to practice some more before school started. 

He leaped into the air for a jump serve but when he came back down, his leg landed with a crack, crumbling to the ground. Pain coursed through his knee but he ignored it. A little pain wasn’t going to stop him from becoming the top volleyball player. 

_I bet Kageyama wouldn’t let an injury stop him from practicing. Or maybe he doesn’t even practice because he’s just so naturally talented._

Pulling himself up, it took all of his effort not to fall back down again. His knee stung. Bad. But he returned to practicing anyways, the ache in his knee only growing worse, but he continued to ignore it. Soon, Iwaizumi entered the gym. 

“Shittykawa why are you practicing again, you’re going to overwork yourself,” Iwaizumi told him, walking up to Oikawa. He dragged Oikawa away as Oikawa grumbled that he still wanted to practice. They sat down on the edge of the gym. 

“Did you study for your English test today?” Iwaizumi asked, pulling out his binder. So that was the test Oikawa barely remembered. He shook his head no and Iwaizumi sighed. Iwaizumi tried to teach him some of the concepts and Oikawa listened. His grades were important and he knew that. 

They studied together until their class began where they split up. Iwaizumi whispered a warning to take care of himself to Oikawa and Oikawa nodded and left. Oikawa tried his hardest to focus on his classes, but his mind kept wandering off. Always thinking about what he should’ve done differently. 

His test didn’t go well. His mind was too busy to think of the answers. He could only hope he would be able to retest. He had always done so well in school and was even in advanced courses to prepare for university. He passed through the day just going through the motions, not talking to anyone he didn’t have to. People congratulated him on the game, but he didn’t listen. All he saw was people moving their mouths. 

The day flew by and Oikawa could finally head to practice. Reaching the gym, he felt his knee begin to buckle underneath him but he ignored the pain yet again. Today was a chill practice, mostly for fun. Oikawa split the team into two groups and they prepared for a fake match. 

“Iwa-chan! I’m gonna beat your ass!” Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi on the other side of the net. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a death glare. 

“I’m going to destroy you shittykawa” he responded, adding a wink at the end. Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat. Iwaizumi was only joking. Oikawa pushed his feelings down, content to live with the unrequited love. 

He moved to his spot in the center and prepared for a set. He tried his goddamn best but his best was never good enough. Every point the other team nailed and every spike they blocked felt like an arrow shooting through Oikawa’s already bleeding heart. 

Oikawa was running around the court doing as much as could. His serves were at triple the strength, his sets had pinpoint accuracy, and his receives bounced the ball way up high. He was giving over 100% of his ability. 

About halfway through the game, his knee began to ache. Sweat slid down his face, dropping to the floor and his vision grew blurry yet again. Everything seemed out of focus. Somehow, he managed to see Iwaizumi’s spike and he wouldn’t let that spike hit. Oikawa dove across the floor, his head hitting the ground with a thud and his leg collapsing underneath him. The ball flew up accompanied by someone from his team shouting ‘it’s up!’ They passed the ball over, not noticing Oikawa still on the ground. 

“Stop the game!” Iwaizumi yelled as loud as he could. Kindaichi dropped the ball next to him as Iwaizumi ran to Oikawa. Oikawa’s team crowded around him. Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa’s hand, feeling for a pulse. Lifting it to his ear, he heard the steady beat of a heart. He let out a sigh of relief and gave a thumbs up to the team. 

Hanamaki already had his phone in his hands, calling an ambulance. Iwaizumi was crouched down beside Oikawa, feeling around his head. There was a small pool of blood from where Oikawa had hit his head on the ground. 

It had all happened so fast. One second Iwaizumi was spiking and the next Oikawa was down. Oikawa had run to receive the spike and his leg had given out underneath him. In the last second before he fell, Oikawa had pushed himself forward with his other leg, managing to hit the ball into the air before landing on the ground. 

The ambulance arrived, picking up Oikawa. No one was allowed to ride with him, no matter how much Iwaizumi begged. Iwaizumi felt responsible. Oikawa had gotten hurt trying to get his spike. If only he hadn’t spiked it as hard. If only he had said something different the night before. Now Oikawa’s life could be ruined, all because he tried to beat him in volleyball. 

-

A few hours later Oikawa was awake in the hospital. He stared up at the pure white ceiling and he felt a sense of déjà vu rush over him. His knee stung, the pain not relenting and his head felt sore. His vision was slightly blurry although it slowly came into focus. 

“Tooru, thank god you’re awake,” Iwaizumi yelled, grabbing Oikawa’s hand as he sat beside him. Oikawa smiled and squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, what happened?” Oikawa asked, trying to remember what had happened before. He remembered Iwaizumi spiking and running for that. He remembered a bright flash of white light and searing pain down his leg before he fell over. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to explain when the doctor walked in. 

“Tooru Oikawa, you’re awake! I’m Dr. Yui, please allow me to explain what happened. Would you mind leaving the room, sir?” The doctor gestured towards Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa as if asking for permission to stay. 

“Would it be alright if he stayed?” Oikawa asked, looking up at the doctor with pleading eyes. She sighed and nodded, Iwaizumi and Oikawa giving each other a small fist bump. 

“Your knee has been slightly injured for about a year now and some recent exercise has made it worse. Your friends told me you play volleyball and I’m not 100% certain, but I’m pretty sure you’ve been overworking yourself which has resulted in this. You tore your ACL. You are also suffering a minor concussion from when you hit your head on the fall,” Dr. Yui explained, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Oikawa let this sink in, each word pounding deeper into his heart. 

“Does this mean I can’t play volleyball?” Oikawa asked, his voice shaking. Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s hand but he still shook, his worst fears finally coming true. 

“You won’t be able to play for about six to nine months,” Dr. Yui told him, scribbling something down on her clipboard. Oikawa couldn’t look at Iwaizumi and Dr. Yui noted the lovesick frown Iwaizumi gave Oikawa, “I’ll give you two a bit of privacy.” 

“I’m so sorry, Tooru, this is my fault. If I hadn’t hit that spike so hard then-“ Oikawa cut off Iwaizumi, still holding his hand tightly. 

“It’s not your fault. I hurt my leg this morning when I was practicing. I probably would’ve torn it this practice anyways. That’s what I get for not listening to the ever so great Iwa-chan and overworking myself!” Oikawa laughed, trying to hide how he felt about the injury. He knew he would most likely need surgery and if the only reason he got into a university was in a volleyball scholarship, this would greatly reduce his chances. 

“How can you go on joking like this! This could change your life, Tooru, and you just make jokes about how you’re fine. I know you’re not fine and I don’t wanna hear your bullshit about how you’re okay. Just talk to me, damn it,” Iwaizumi yelled, ripping his hand from Oikawa’s and standing up. Iwaizumi’s dark eyes were filled with tears as they slowly started to roll down his face. The sight of Iwaizumi crying made Oikawa’s eyes water up as well and the two both began to cry. 

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan. I have so many issues and I don’t want to bother you with them because I’m fine dealing with them on my own,” Oikawa responded, rubbing his stinging knee. Iwaizumi flinched at the words, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. 

“You idiot, you know you’re never bothering me. I’m always here for when you’re sitting in a parking lot, crying at 1 am. I love seeing your stupid face. I love when you say that stupid nickname. I love you, shittykawa, and if you think that you’re bothering me then please bother me for the rest of my life,” Iwaizumi yelled, pacing back and forth across the room. Oikawa sat in silence, unable to respond. Iwaizumi seemed to realize what he’d just said. 

“Iwaizumi, I-“ Oikawa started to stay something but Iwaizumi cut him only. Just hearing Oikawa call him Iwaizumi instead of Iwa-chan meant that something bad was going to happen. 

“Shit, just forget I said anything. I’ll come back later,” Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair and began to walk away. Oikawa reached out on impulse, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and pulling him backwards. 

“Iwa-chan, I love you too,” Oikawa whispered, just barely audible. Even if it was just a whisper, Iwaizumi heard it and he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what he could add on to make this situation better. There was no way to make it better because it was already perfect. 

Iwaizumi leaned in and Oikawa wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi, pulling him in. Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi’s eyes were open out of shock but as he processed what was going on, he slowly closed his eyes. He melted into the kiss. Oikawa’s mind ran wild, each second they stayed together was a moment of bliss. 

_I’m kissing Iwa-chan. I’m kissing my best friend._

Oikawa felt his heart in his throat. This was what he had always wanted. This felt right. Iwaizumi’s strong arms holding his side and his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck. In this moment, everything else wasn’t important. It didn’t matter that they would be going to different universities. It didn’t matter that they had lost. The only thing that mattered was the two of them. Their lips connected and their hearts one. 

Oikawa pulled away from the kiss, holding Iwaizumi just inches away from his face. He blinked a couple of times and red ran up over both of their faces. They stared at each other, no words that they could say. 

“I’m going to university in Europe,” Oikawa blurted out, shattering the pure silence they had created. The words hung in the air, so many emotions in that small little phrase. Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa, staring at him. 

“You’re what?” Iwaizumi couldn’t process the words. They had always promised to go to university together and grow up together. Ever since childhood, they had promised to stay together. 

“I got invited on a volleyball scholarship to this really prestigious school. I accepted,” Oikawa answered, Iwaizumi pulling his hands away. 

“That’s great, I’m so happy for you,” Iwaizumi managed to grunt out. He knew that he should be happy. That this was Oikawa’s dream. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t imagine going on without Oikawa. Without that sturdy rock that had been beside him since he was a child. 

“You’re not okay with this,” Oikawa stated, noticing the distraught look in Iwaizumi’s face that he tried so hard to mask. 

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi tried to tell him, blinking back the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes. 

“No, you’re not. I know you too well, Iwa-chan. I won’t go if you don’t want me to,” Oikawa finished, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand again. This was what Iwaizumi hated. That Oikawa would sacrifice his happiness for Iwaizumi without even thinking about it. Couldn’t he just be selfish for once? 

“Don’t you dare, Tooru. You can’t give up your happiness for me. So what if I don’t want you to go. My opinion doesn’t matter. Volleyball is your dream and I’m not going to let you stay. We can still talk right. We can still be together,” Iwaizumi said, squeezing Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa smiled and gave him a nod back. They would get through this together, after all, that’s what they’d promised to do. 

After a few weeks, Oikawa had his surgery. As much as he said he wasn’t scared, Iwaizumi could tell that he was terrified. If something went wrong or if his leg didn’t heal right. He would lose the one thing in his life he loved the most — volleyball. 

Actually, that was untrue. There was one thing he loved more than volleyball and he knew he would never lose that. Iwaizumi was by his side, holding his hand during the whole surgery. Iwaizumi kept playing volleyball, practicing when Oikawa couldn’t. Iwaizumi was always there for Oikawa, even when Oikawa wasn’t there himself. 

Oikawa wondered why Iwaizumi was with him. Iwaizumi could be with practically any guy or girl he wanted, so why did he choose him? Why did Iwaizumi choose this insomniac piece of shit? Iwaizumi always had the answer to this question. Because even though Oikawa could be a little shit, he loved him. 

Soon, Oikawa could walk while using his crutches. He accompanied Iwaizumi to all of his and even the practices, just to yell at the team some more. His first practice back, he’d shown up with his arm around Iwaizumi and a smile on his face. Nearly the whole team had cried, even Kyoutani, no matter how much he denied it. 

When Iwaizumi had gotten his university acceptance letter, Oikawa had been by his side as he read it. They didn’t leave each other’s sides, displaying disgustingly affectionate kisses in public even with people around. 

Oikawa’s insomnia didn’t go away. Neither did his anxiety or his vomiting. That type of stuff wouldn’t go away with a kiss on the cheek from someone he loved. Iwaizumi could help him and he did, but overcoming his own issues would be something that Oikawa needed to do himself. Even if he had to do it himself, he didn’t need to do it alone. As long as he had Iwaizumi by his side, he believed that he could slowly fix himself. 

“Shittykawa, are you packed?” Iwaizumi asked, peeking his head through Oikawa’s door. Oikawa was finally off of his crutches and was preparing to leave for Europe. 

“I’m ready to go!” Oikawa wheeled out a single bag and nodded to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi entered his room and grabbed his 4 other suitcases. They loaded his things into Iwaizumi’s car and drove off. 

“Are you excited?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes straight on the road. Oikawa flipped his hair over and threw his legs up onto the front of the car. 

“Excited? I can’t fucking wait! I’ve been practicing my French,” Oikawa smiled, looking at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi peeked over at Oikawa before returning to looking at the road. 

“Oh really? Show me,” he demanded, disbelief at Oikawa actually learning another language. It wasn’t too much of a shock actually, Oikawa was smart. Even if he looked like an idiot who only cared about volleyball, he was a straight-A student. 

“Bonjour, je m’appelle Shittykawa et Iwa-chan est très stupide. Mais, j’aime Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grinned, tapping his fingers together. Iwaizumi had no idea what he’d just said, but he grinned and pretended to understand. 

Reaching the airport, Iwaizumi brought Oikawa all the way to security. Until now, they’d been joking around like always. Oikawa set down his luggage, pulling Iwaizumi into a hug. They held each other tight, bodies pressed together in a warm embrace. 

“Don’t forget to text me, you loser,” Iwaizumi whispered, trying to hold back his tears. Oikawa did no such thing, letting his tears flow out. 

“You better respond when I text you at 3 am,” Oikawa added, still not letting go of Iwaizumi. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Tooru.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Hajime.” 

They held their hug for a few more minutes before pulling apart. Oikawa then pulled Iwaizumi in for a kiss, lasting another couple minutes. Iwaizumi had given up on trying not to cry and he let his tears fall. Their cheeks grew red and their shirts stained with tears. Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi’s ear. 

“Don’t forget me Iwa-chan. I know I may have issues but I’m working on that. And when you see me again, I’m going to be a better person. I’m going to be someone who is worthy of you,” Oikawa ran off into security, dragging his luggage behind him. Of course that bastard wouldn’t let Iwaizumi have the last word. 

“You’ve been worthy of so much more than just me since day one,” Iwaizumi whispered, no one around to hear him. 

And so, the two were separated. Off to different universities, their paths taking them to different places. They kept in contact as much as they could, texting, calling, anything they could do. 

They would miss each other, sure, but they would see each other again. When they did, they would be changed. They would be able to love each other freely and live their lives together. 

-

_Oikawa: iwaaaaa-chaaaaannnn_

_Iwaizumi: what do u want_

_Oikawa: it has been exactly 32 days since we have last seen each other_

_Oikawa: i miss u <333_

_Iwaizumi: calm down shittykawa_

_Oikawa: iwa-chan hows school???_

_Iwaizumi: ah it’s been killing me. we’ll make it through this_

_Oikawa: i have a test next class ;-;_

_Iwaizumi: did you study?_

_Oikawa: ._

_Oikawa: maaaayyyyybe_

_Iwaizumi: go study. goodbye_

_Oikawa: iwa-chan! so mean!_

_-_

_Oikawa: iwaaaaaa-chaaaaaaannnn_

_Oikawa: you’ll never guess who i just met!!!!!_

_Iwaizumi: you’re right i won’t guess_

_Oikawa: USHIWAKA’S HERE!!_

_Iwaizumi: PFFT_

_Oikawa: he said he was visiting someone. he said friend but his eyes said boyfriend._

_Iwaizumi: bet it’s that redhead guy from shiratorizawa_

_Oikawa: he scares me iwa-chan help me ;-;_

_Iwaizumi: deal with him yourself you’re a strong independent woman right?_

_Oikawa: IM NOT STRONG AND INDEPENDENT COME HELP ME!!!!!_

_Iwaizumi: oh but you are a woman?_

_Oikawa: iwa-chan!!!!!_

_Iwaizumi: ily loser_

_Oikawa: when he hits you with the ily instead of ‘i love you’ 😔_

_Iwaizumi: oh god just call me you idiot_

_-_

_Oikawa: IWA-CHAN!!!!!_

_Iwaizumi: it’s 2:30 am what do u want_

_Oikawa: IWA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU UP AT 2 AM THIS ISNT HEALTHY GO TO SLEEP_

_Iwaizumi: you’re the one who texted me -_-_

_Oikawa: IWA-CHAN CALL ME!!!_

_Iwaizumi: you’re so stupid_

_-_

_Oikawa: IWA-CHAN THERE'S A GUY HITTING ON ME_

_Iwaizumi: will he take you off my hands?_

_Oikawa: IWA-CHAN HELP ME_

_Iwaizumi: fine I’ll beat him up for you_

_Oikawa: protective boyfriend iwa-chan!!_

_Iwaizumi: shut up or i leave you to rot_

_Oikawa: THATS MEAN!!!_

_Oikawa: BULLY!!!_

_Oikawa: STOP BULLYING ME_

_Iwaizumi: perish._

_-_

_Oikawa: iwaaaa-chan!!!_

_Oikawa: it has been exactly 183 days since ive last seen u and i miss u_

_Oikawa: iwa-chan???_

_Oikawa: youre probably busy_

_Oikawa: gl on your test or whatever you have!!_

_-_

_Oikawa: iwa-chan you never responded to me!!_

_Oikawa: it’s been a couple hours are you okay?_

_Oikawa: i guess ur still busy ;-;_

_Oikawa: did i do something wrong_

_Oikawa: im probably annoying you rn_

_Oikawa: sorry ill go away_

_-_

_Oikawa: iwa-chan i can see u reading my messages_

_Oikawa: if u dont wanna respond that’s okay_

_Oikawa: it hasnt even been a day im just getting worried_

_Oikawa: sorry_

_Iwaizumi: oh my god shittykawa can you shut up and come open your door? its cold out here_

_Oikawa: …_

_Oikawa: iwa-chan???_

_Oikawa: AAAAAAAAAA_

_Iwaizumi: i love you, stupid_

_Oikawa: i love you too_

_Iwaizumi: NOW COME OPEN THE DOOR IM LITERALLY FREEZING_


End file.
